1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for automatically creating manufacturing test rules for electronic components or designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, creating manufacturing test rules for an electronic design is a long and laborious process. Typically, creating manufacturing test rules is done by manually entering a logical representation of a circuit into a file. Then, a considerable amount of time is spent verifying the equivalence of this design and the circuit models. For simple circuit models, such as AND, OR, or INVERTER circuits, this process of creating manufacturing test rules is relatively straightforward. However, for more complex circuits, or even analog circuit designs, this process can be extremely difficult and very error prone. Other aspects that make this process more difficult are handling situations where different power, ground, voltage bias, and current references are used, as well as current mode logic (CML).